


Five Nights

by OceansBreeze



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansBreeze/pseuds/OceansBreeze
Summary: 灵感来源于RDJ说如果自己死了就要变成幽灵去吓唬人算是塞伯志里警车领了便当的PTSD的复健所以这届编剧是不是真的N刷了复联3和复联4啊？柱通、铁救、警爵提及含复联4梗我恨塞伯志编剧和罗素兄弟
Relationships: Ironhide/Ratchet (Transformers), Jazz/Prowl, Optimus Prime & Ultra Magnus
Kudos: 5





	Five Nights

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于RDJ说如果自己死了就要变成幽灵去吓唬人  
> 算是塞伯志里警车领了便当的PTSD的复健  
> 所以这届编剧是不是真的N刷了复联3和复联4啊？  
> 柱通、铁救、警爵提及  
> 含复联4梗  
> 我恨塞伯志编剧和罗素兄弟

一切都尘埃落定后，黄豹信誓旦旦地拍着胸脯表示自己会帮忙守着火种源的“门”，五个晚上的时间足够警车回去跟他的亲人朋友们告别。啰嗦已经和他的朋友们告别完回来，他回来后周身毫无征兆地开始迸溅出幽幽蓝光，最终化作小小的光球融入火种源。

“去跟你牵挂的tf们告别吧。”黄豹拍拍警车的肩膀。“反正我自己守护火种源那么久，无牵无挂的。”

**【第一夜】**

警车回到帕拉克萨斯转了一圈。建筑工地上还有不少tf在忙碌着，大功率探照灯把整个城市的施工区照得宛若白昼，恍惚间好像又能让在此时此刻梦回战前那个歌舞升平、热闹繁华、灯火辉煌的“不夜城”。

所有在内战中被毁城市的重建工作有条不紊地进行着，并且都按照它们被毁之前的相貌在原址上进行重建。

但即使是完全按原比例的完美无缺的重建，也只是修复后的成果，不再是原来的那座城市。

建造一个奇迹需要几十年甚至几百年，毁灭一个奇迹仅仅需要几天、几小时，甚至一瞬间。

临走前他去了一趟螺旋花园，看到有一朵水晶花正在废墟不起眼的角落中傲然绽放。于是他用自己的内置相机记录下这张照片——是的，即使变成幽灵他的内置相机居然还能正常使用。

某个换班回家的建筑工此时路过这里，他好像看到废墟上有个光点闪烁了一下，就像相机的闪光灯。建筑工不可思议地揉揉光镜，再看过去却发现什么都没有。“看来是我太累，出现幻觉了？”他嘟哝着，继续踏上回家的路。

哎呀，这次好像没有成功吓到人呢。

**【第二夜】**

擎天柱很忙，每天他有多公务需要处理，比如重建策划、协调汽车人和中立派甚至霸天虎之间的关系等等等等。偏偏天火他们几个在处理这些事务上都不是省油的灯，只要遇到多选题就会一路小跑着去领袖那里寻求建议。

还好有通天晓的帮助。雷霆救援队一直在各个殖民地之间转战、忙碌于消灭驻扎在其间负隅顽抗的霸天虎残部，战争结束后他们通过空间桥返航并加入重建工作中。这也大大减轻了先返回塞伯坦并加入重建工作的汽车人们的负担，让擎天柱的工作能轻松不少——他现在有足够的时间与威震天进行和平谈判，确定能让双方保持长期和平共处、避免内战重演的方针。通天晓是个好指挥官、好助手，也是个好弟弟，他把那些不必麻烦兄长亲自解决的任务处理得井井有条。

临走前警车从擎天柱的办公桌上顺走了一块未使用过的数据板。路过杂物室，看到里面的几张空桌子，警车还有点手痒想去掀一把，但最后还是克制住掀桌的冲动。毕竟，深更半夜的突然桌子自动飞起来会吓到人。

话说如果擎天柱第二天发现自己办公桌上的数据板少了一块会作何感想？

那么，四舍五入就算成功吓到领袖啦。

**【第三夜】**

大街？那小子潜能很大，是块当精英战士的好料，虽然挺能闯祸、总是需要自己去帮忙收拾残局还时不时短信轰炸自己。只可惜自己以后没机会继续亲自栽培他、帮他收拾烂摊子了。大街说过他想和自己一样，当时自己给的回答是：我希望你比我更好。

杯子会接手这个任务的，希望他回头别被那小子气疯。

警车溜进油吧，找到了在和旋刃拼酒的杯子，旁边钢锁、阿尔茜和热破挥舞着空酒杯兴趣盎然地在给他们加油助威，风刃和克劳莉娅在下注谁能喝倒对方。

大家都玩得这样开心，那就不打搅他们了，虽然他明白战友们根本看不到自己，但自己为了提醒杯子而制造点什么动静出来，搞不好会毁了他们的兴致。

但秉承着“既然现在自己是幽灵为什么不能随意一把”的想法，警车临走前故意用脚拨倒几个空酒瓶。有点可惜的是，注意到那几个酒瓶的只有刚刚结束蹦迪的钢锁。“哎呀，是谁把它们弄倒了？”钢锁的光镜瞬间瞪得溜圆，他微微偏斜自己的大脑袋，依旧没有想明白究竟是怎么回事。

**【第四夜】**

据说救护车正在帮感知器修理他的光镜，于是警车决定去探望这两位没有在油吧参与娱乐活动的朋友。

铁皮至今仍然下落不明，救护车肯定很着急，但他却丝毫没有表现出来。

“你的光镜已经错了过最佳康复期。”救护车对感知器进行全面细致的检查后遗憾地摇摇头。“修复成功率最高也只有50%，朋友，如果你想好了就……”

“我接受修复手术。”感知器不假思索地回答，他从检查台上坐起来拍拍救护车的肩膀，其实他很想给救护车一个满含鼓励和坚定的眼神，但却因为失去光镜而无法实现。“就算只有50%的成功率，咱们也要尝试，如果不尝试的话成功率岂不就是0了？你是汽车人中最好的医生，救护车，即使修复手术失败你也不要内疚，毕竟我已经错过了最佳康复期。”

救护车点点头，掏出自己的医疗工具：“那我们开始吧。希望普神保佑我们。”

警车悄悄离开，他觉得自己可以先回去火种源那里，拜托黄豹帮忙打听打听铁皮的下落，然后写在数据板上告诉救护车——变成幽灵还可以在数据板上写字，事实上回到这里的第一天他就已经发现自己居然还有这个技能。不过救护车看到数据板后会第一反应会是怎样，那可就不是他警车所负责的范围内了。

**【第五夜】**

“你真是个混蛋，警车。”爵士愤愤地把手中正捏着的数据板扔到在地上，这还不解气，干脆用手臂将桌子上的几块数据板全都扫下来。“你回来了这么些天怎么最后才想到过来看我，前几天你干什么去了，还在数据板上写从人类文学作品里瞎摘抄的土味情话留给我看，先不说‘今晚月色真美’这种玩烂的梗，连什么‘你是人间的四月天’‘I love you 3000’都能写出来，这两句话明明不是写给爱人的好吗？”

警车一言不发地站在窗口，夜晚，月球卫星反射主恒星的光撒满塞伯坦，显得宁静而安详，几缕幽光从窗帘间隙透进来穿过他透明的身体。他明白这是最后一晚，自己该走了。

“今晚月色确实很美。”爵士撒完气稳定了一下自己的情绪，他把那几张数据板捡起，准备放回柜子里收好时，一阵晚风此时从半开着的窗户那里吹进来，轻轻扬起半拉着的窗帘，数据板缝隙里夹着的那张水晶花照片恰到好处地滑出，飘飘悠悠无声地落在地上，伴随着警车最后的回答：

“风也温柔。”

—FIN—


End file.
